Slime Time
by Pikapowerz
Summary: Yuki is your normal average guy with a quirk that he hates. He never wanted to be a hero at all, but something seems off when a series of events causes him to go on to an adventure. He will slip and slide to his destiny while leaving a trail of slimy proportions in his wake.


"Yuki sweety it's time to wake up," Mrs. Conen said

"Alright mom I'm getting up geez," said Yuki Conen

Yuki Conen is a 15-year-old kid who is the son living in a home with the well-renowned hero Ghastly. His father's quirk is called Ectoplasmic Phantom which is a transformation quirk that allows him to transform into a ghost-like creature that can go through objects but with the unwanted effect of leaving a blotch of slime on the wall or floor. Yuki's Mother has a mutation quirk called Gelatin where her entire body is bouncy and jiggly like Jell-O. Yuki's quirk is called Slime. It's a mutation quirk that is a mix of his father's quirk and mother's quirk. What it does is give Yuki a light green skin and slightly lighter green hair. His skin retains the semi gelatinous from his mother while producing slime sweat (slime replaces what sweat is) all over his body

Finally waking up Yuki puts on his clothes and heads downstairs. His mother is in the kitchen while his dad left early to go do hero stuff. Despite having a hero in the house Yuki doesn't find himself to be the hero type of guy. There's one reason. His quirk. Yuki has lived with his quirk for his entire life. He never found any sort of beneficial use for his quirk. In the end, it only does three things for him. One he creates slime and a trail of it that doesn't go away so easily. This would be because as Yuki grew up he had a major problem from creating slime. No matter what he tried he couldn't control it. Unlike a normal person would deal with a quirk related like this. He lived with it. Second is that it provides Yuki a softer landing when falling on his face or back. While in public walking he creates slime from his body which in turn causes Yuki to slip on his slime a lot of the time. This too has just become a major part of his life that he lives with. The last thing that at least sheds very little light on his quirk is his regeneration capabilities. Unlike normal humans, Yuki has no bone structure which is a good thing for him yet he as all living beings do have fluids and Yuki is no different. He has a fluid in his body that keeps him alive and its composition is very similar to blood in a way except that it's liquid Jell-O. This liquid has a special property in the fact that it gives Yuki the ability to produce his cells at a mild pace.

"Morning mom," said Yuki

"Good morning Yuki," said Mrs. Conen

"Ugh Mom sorry but I got to school early for something. Thanks for breakfast."

"Okay, sweety stay safe."

Rushing out of his house he was walking into school on his last day. School was never the best for Yuki as he was often made fun of for having himself slip on his quirk. Despite having a good attitude this morning he was going to have a rough day at school

**Yuki's House**

Yuki was right about the rough day being rough. He was bullied non-stop even if it was the last day of school. Yuki tried to tell his teachers about it they just brushed him off with responses like "Oh I'm sorry to hear that" or some other random bullshit excuse for not solving the problem.

"Mom I'm home" Yuki sighed plopping on the couch to turn on the tv. Flicking through the channels one caught his eye.

It was showing his father working with local heroes to rescue a kid who seems to be stuck in some kind of sludge monster. As he was watching this go all down he noticed someone moving. Yuki took a closer look to see a boy running towards the situation.

He turned off the TV at the last moment "ugh heroics I can't stand it when normal people risk their lives to save others. *sigh* well Dad I will always be your biggest fan." said Yuki looking at a picture of his family and his dad in his hero costume smiling

"I don't know how you or mom deal with your quirks daily but it's good to know that despite my hindrance on my being you guys support me. I have to thank you at least for that," said Yuki as he went to his room.

**10 months later **

In the morning, Yuki was walking down a shopping center looking to find something to get for his mom or his dad as a gift for generosity. Walking down he saw many things his mother would like and he bought a charm for his mom and a wallet for his dad so he could have something to hold his money in. When he was on his way he decided to go down his usual shortcut to get back home. He walked into an alleyway only to be met with people from his school.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in some slimy snot rocket."

Igahi is his primary bully. All his years he was the one who caused him the most pain he always had his best friend Tukishi beside him at all times.

"Oh for fuck's sake shut the fuck up Tuki," said Igahi

"That slimeball is just asking for trouble now aren't you Yuki," Igahi said scowling at him

Not phased in the slightest Yuki says "Guys just get out of my way and nothing else is going to…"

Yuki is picked up by Igahi and slammed into the wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SLIME BALL! HERE'S what's going to happen. You are either gonna get your ass away from here and leave unscathed or you get the full force of my quirk you snot rocket."

"I chose to shov…"

**BAP! **

Igahi uses his quirk which allows him to create a kinetic force on to anyone else and sends Yuki flying into the sky with an uppercut to the face.

"Hey Iga don't you think you were a little harsh on him" noted Tukishi

"No, it was just the right amount for him especially since he deserves it because of his annoying quirk. It pisses me off so much how so many people have no sympathy for the damn bastard."

"So then why bully him in the first place."

"Because the guy needs to learn life is never on his side and look I know I'm a bully but I don't want to hear about where I punched him too but, he needs to get his head out of his ass and pursue the life of a hero. Out of all the people he would always go on and on about it and to be honest I did him more of a favor." Igahi said

"Where did you send him to?"

"Are you an idiot where else would I have sent the damn bastard the UA exams are today. I know he applied."

"Oh well then that's surprising even from you"

Tukishi was right, it was surprising even for Igahi. Igahi despite being a bully had listened to what Yuki would whisper. He could hear his desperate pleas to become a hero despite the fact people brought him down a level so low that Yuki was hurting more than he normally should. Even though Igahi won't admit it he wanted to help Yuki reach his dream to become a hero. Even if Yuki denies it Igahi sees how desperate he wants to be a hero. He might not want to be one at all. Now all Yuki needs to do is to find out that he wants to be a hero too.

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day :) **


End file.
